Scauldron
The Scauldron is a type of dragon that lives underwater. They are extremely effective swimmers. Instead of breathing fire, Scauldrons have the ability to scald their victims. This ability comes from sucking in seawater, heating it in their cauldron-like stomachs, and then blasting their next victim with extreme force and heat. This is how they got their name. Scald + cauldron = Scauldron. One hit from that hot water will finish off most enemies. They are, like most of the dragons, classified as "extremely dangerous" in the Dragon Manual. If you want to train a Scauldron, the best way to start is simply to cover yourself in water. Scauldrons are sentimental creatures who love anything that reminds them of home. They also like anything that smells like fish. Characteristics Dragon Appearance This dragon is gigantic, growing up to size nearly as same as Blue Whales. It is a huge sea lizard that walks on four stubby and powerful legs. They have intense obesity to heat the water they suck in. Its tail is like a fish, helping it to swim. When filled with water, the Scauldron's stomach protrudes out and becomes very round. Its neck is very long and thin, and its head is usually fairly slender with its bottom jaw having a sort of pouch that hands from its chin. Its bottom jaw is very flexible, and it bulges out when filled with water. The bulging of its jaw is an indication that it is going to shoot boiling water. Its eyes are located near the front of its face, and it has a thin, curving nasal horn. It has peg like teeth that are ideal for catching fish, very sharp, and also happen to be venomous. Two string-like whiskers are connected to the Scauldrons' upper jaw. They have only been seen in three colors: turquoise, green, and pale blue, although they change color when their body loses moisture. Abilities This massive, powerful dragons are well-known for blasting currents of searing waters. The Scauldrons are mostly considered as non-fire breathers, but they seemingly possess sources of heats other than body temperatures that are most likely reminders of their terrestrial or other ancestral abilities (otherwise, the waters around them would constantly vaporize and would not be able to fit in their natural habitats and ecosystems), at least for creating hot waters. There had been several observations supporting this idea, or even indicating that they can actually breathe firesScauldron. It is revealed that the venom of these dragons is the only known antidote to the critically noxious Dragon Flowers' pollens; they have tolerances to the flowers despite being an aquatic race. Despite having small and weak-looking legs, Scauldrons are actually quite fast on land, as the specimen in We Are Family Part II demonstrated. Behaviors Like cetaceans and the Thunderdrums, they form pods. Both of these are whale-like dragons, and they are fearsome hunters like sharks or Orcas. How To Train Your Dragon (film) Scauldrons make an appearance in the How To Train Your Dragon ''film. They are first referred to by Fishlegs who mentions them when talking to the group. They are later shown in an illustration when Hiccup is reading the Dragon Manual after a day of Dragon Training. He takes note of abilities and the various illustrations of Vikings being scalded by it's water, noting that it extremely dangerous and must be killed on sight. In Book of Dragons A Scauldron appears in this animated short. Scauldrons are classified in the Tidal Class, the symbol of this class being a Scauldron. Bork is fishing in his boat and he has a big pile of fish, but a Scauldron keeps eating his fish. Gobber explains "...if there's one thing a Sea-Dragon likes to eat more than a fish, its a whole boatload of fish." The Scauldron takes some bites out of his boat, and Bork sinks. Later, Bork is seen sketching the Scauldron in a book, which later became the Dragon Manual. Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk In ''Dragon Flower, the Book of Dragons speaks of a dragon that feeds on the poisonous Blue Oleander, the "Scauldron". Hiccup thinks its venom would cure their poisoned dragons since the flower doesn't poison it, although the book says nothing on venom. However, Gobber tells that they are "60-ft long," with "razor-sharp teeth", they "spit boiling hot water," it has "no fear, no conscience," but what they do have is "venom, and lots of it." So Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew (who is forced to help against his protests because he caused the entire problem) set out without their dragons to find this beast. When they're some distance from Berk, they throw baskets of the removed flowers into the ocean to attract a Scauldron. It shows up to feast, and Hiccup pours more Oleanders on the boat to lure the dragon closer. Once it bursts out of the ocean and throws the boat in the air, Stoick and Gobber attempt to tie down the dragon's head while Hiccup is tasked to extract the venom. The dragon proves more than they can handle, and Hiccup must instead help restrain it. At this point the only man on board who isn't doing something vital was Mildew, whom Stoick threatens to throw Mildew into the ocean if he doesn't get the venom. As Mildew hesitates with the bucket, the creature suddenly releases a large spray of scalding hot water, frees itself, and after biting one last flower off of Mildew's belt, dives into the ocean. Everyone looks dejectedly down at the water, wondering how they'll save their dragons now. But then, hearing Mildew's whimpering from the corner, they realize that they have successfully acquired the venom: the Scauldron bit Mildew's butt. In We Are Family Part II, a much smaller Scauldron is seen as a captive of Alvin the Treacherous on Outcast Island. It blasts another Outcast with its water. The Outcasts then decide to give the Scauldron only enough water live off of, thanks to Hiccup's advice. In Free Scauldy, Hiccup, Fishlegs and the twins found a Scauldron on Changewing Island after its wing was pinned under some boulders. Ruffnut was able to get close enough to it, due to the fish oil in her hair, to train him and name him Scauldy. Due to the boulders, Scauldy's wing was broken, and the riders manage to make him a splint so he could swim. Ruffnut said goodbye to Scauldy, and the dragon swam home. Appearances *How to Train Your Dragon (film) (Mentioned) *Book of Dragons *Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies (game) *Dragon Flower *Free Scauldy *We Are A Family Part II *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Dragons: Rise of Berk (game) *School of Dragons (game) Dragons: Wild Skies In the game Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies, the Scauldron can be tamed. The Scauldron can be found in The Great West Ocean. The player must first acquire a fishing pole, which can be purchased for 5 gold in Berk Village; then go to The Great West Ocean, to fish. By feeding the Scauldron with fish it can be tamed. Scauldron is a Tidal class dragon, and it spits boiling water instead of breathing fire. Like the Typhoomerang, you can't see your character when you fly it. According to one of the Vikings in the Berk Village, it won't let you ride it. Also, when you are gaining its respect, you have to stop and pour water on yourself. It has a 14 shot limit. Notable Scauldrons Scauldron blasting water at the camera (see Book of Dragons Short) The Scauldron that attacked the Viking boat (see Dragon Flower) A wild Outcast Scauldron (see We Are Family Part II) Scauldy (see Free Scauldy) Trivia *The Scauldron is a big dragon, like the Boneknapper, the Timberjack, Typhoomerang, Whispering Death, Screaming Death, Snaptrapper and the Thunderdrum. *Gobber claims that the Scauldron is sixty feet long. This is most likely inaccurate. Gobber may have seen a smaller individual or simply have been mistaken. Monstrous Nightmares grow to sixty nine feet long, and Toothless has a forty eight foot wingspan. Given these measurements, it is clear that the Scaultdron encountered in "Dragon Flower" is much longer than sixty feet. *It has several resemblances with rorqual, which is a classification of large baleen whales, as both have ridges underside of their body that expand in the same manner, and both have fins on tips of their tail, and they are about the same size. *According to the Book of Dragons, the largest Scauldron ever seen was 64 metres (209 feet) long. *Its water-shooting ability is similar to water guns used by archer fish and several species of small cetaceans such as Irrawaddy dolphin. *Its head shape is simillar to Mola mola, the Sunfish. *It seems Bork had luck when naming this species. Bork saw, according to the Book of Dragons short, little more than it's head. But it had a fitting name. Scauld came from scalding it's victim, while the cauldron part came from it's cauldron like stomach. *The Scauldrons' ability to to store water and spit it out is possibly based on the Water Dragon. *It was rumored that Heather would return and train a Scauldron that she would name name Spout in Defenders of Berk. This was later proven to be untrue. *The Scauldron may be a mix of a pelican, a dolphin, a blue whale and a fish. * The Scauldron is an available dragon on School of Dragons. References Gallery Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 06-1-.png Dragons bod scauldron gallery image 05-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 04-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 03-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 02-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 01-1-.png 08.png 09.png 010.png Dragons bod scauldron background sketch-1-.png Dragons bod scauldron portraitbutton small 101x111-1-.png white.png|Wild Skies:Scauldron.Jpg scauldron.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.52.37 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.52.38 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.53.38 PM.png Scaull.gif Imgre.jpeg|Scauldron in the Book of Dragons scaul.gif sca.gif scauldron.jpg Scauldron striking.jpg|Scauldron dehydrated/has no water in it. Goodbye scauldy.jpg Scauldy 3.jpg Scauldy 2.jpeg Scauldy 1.jpeg tumblr_mzgj5eDGeV1rtv9alo1_500.jpg|Scauldron's skin drying out tumblr_mzeguoTeXW1sfgh9qo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzidxxYjDq1rbyttso1_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 232014 61355 PM.bmp.jpg HTTYD-Scauldron .png|Scauldron by scatha-the-worm Scauldron1.png Scauldron2.png Scauldron3.png thumbnail_42530.png Scauldron-RoB.png|Scauldron from Rise of Berk Valka Scauldron Rumblehron.jpeg|Valka riding Cloudjumper, with a Titan Winged Scauldron and Rumblehorn in the background. titanscauldronart.png|Titan Scauldron in Rise of Berk titanscauldron.png|Titan Scauldron in Rise of Berk External Links & References Hobblegrunt Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sea Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Tidal class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Dragons with immunities Category:Wild skies